Chirox
Chirox was originally the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Keetongu and later the overseer of the Dome of Visorak. Biography Over 100,000 years B.G.C., Chirox was brought into being by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a substance known as Antidermis somewhere in the Southern Islands. Like all other Makuta, he was created to be a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui. Chirox created numerous breeds of Rahi beast to populate the Matoran Universe. However, Chirox's creations, an example of which is the Doom Viper, were always twisted in spirit and contributed nothing to the environment but death. Chirox often worked with Mutran, typically to deal with Spiriah's creations, which were usually substandard. Chirox attended a meeting with the League of Six Kingdoms where the Barraki demanded that the Makuta continue to make war Rahi for the League`s purposes. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Chirox was originally assigned to supervise the Dome of Keetongu, including the island of the same name, however he chose to ignore this assignment and instead traveled to another region where he created the Visorak species on Tobduk's homeland. When the Rahi attacked and destroyed a village on the island, the Brotherhood renamed it the Isle of Visorak and reassigned Chirox there. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Chirox was one of the first to side with him and discussed with Mutran and Teridax how best to strike at the Great Spirit. Before the Brotherhood was discovered to have turned into a malevolent organization, Chirox had a squad of Toa Hagah detailed to him. These Toa were killed after Toa Norik and his team rebelled against Teridax. It was Chirox who first learned of the Makuta's evolution by studying part of Kojol's Antidermis and his armor, announcing it to his brethren. Chirox was also the one who first discovered that they could take control over automatons in this new evolved form, using it to play a trick on Mutran, and although Mutran destroyed the Exo-Toa he was inhabiting at the moment, Chirox was easily able to return to his own armor. Some time later, Chirox approached Mutran over the latter's version of the Lohrak, a Rahi Chirox had originally created. Their argument ended, however, when Teridax caused the Great Cataclysm, resulting in the fortress on the Isle of Destral collapsing in on them both. For the next millennium, Chirox competed with Mutran in Rahi creation, causing some animosity between the two. ''Fog Withering Soul Early Sunsets Late Dawns Karda Nui More recently, Chirox and seven other Makuta were assigned to invade Karda Nui by air in order to control Mata Nui's situation and prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light by turning Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran by using mutated Kraata called Shadow Leeches, created shortly before entering Karda Nui, by Mutran, Tridax, and himself. Like Antroz and Vamprah, Chirox was permanently blinded by the bright light caused by Toa Mahri Matoro when he revived the Great Spirit Mata Nui from death. Therefore, the Makuta chose three Shadow Matoran to act as their ''"eyes"; Chirox choosing Kirop to assist him. Shortly after, the Av-Matoran attacked the weakened Makuta. During that battle, the Toa Nuva appeared, scaring the Makuta back to their lair. Once in safety, Chirox began to voice his suspicions about Teridax's Plan, wondering if Teridax hadn't sent them to the core to simply be rid of them. Antroz remained loyal to the plan, quelling Chirox's doubts, and sent Vamprah to fetch Mutran. While Mutran worked on creating a fast flying Rahi, Chirox stood by and criticized it. Unsatisfied by Mutran's work, he tossed a Shadow Matoran into the Energized Protodermis vat, creating a hideous creature Antroz deemed "perfect", despite Mutran's objections. .]] Later, the Makuta battled with the three Toa Nuva, Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa. During the battle, Chirox wounded Pohatu using a Shadow Hand. Chirox, along with Antroz and Vamprah, arrived at the Shadow Leech Hive just as Kopaka and Solek defeated Mutran. The three Makuta easily defeated Kopaka and Solek, and then knocked out the other Toa and Matoran with a mental attack. While Antroz interrogated the Toa, Chirox and Vamprah held the Av-Matoran hostage until Pohatu saved them. The Toa destroyed the Shadow Leech vats and then ran through Chirox and Vamprah using Pohatu's Kakama Nuva, causing the two great pain. Afterward, the hive was destroyed by the Toa Ignika. Shortly after the hive was destroyed, the Makuta regrouped at Antroz's cavern. Icarax arrived thereafter and the Makuta ventured to the last remaining Av-Matoran village to destroy it, only to find it deserted. They sped back to their cavern to stop the Toa from getting the keystone, but they were too late. The Toa had already gotten the stone and ambushed the Makuta before they reached the cavern. Chirox and Kirop were engaged by Kopaka, Pohatu, Solek, and Photok, and began to lose ground against them. He willingly headed down to the Swamp of Secrets when Vican delivered Mutran's message telling the Makuta to regroup there and join their fellow Makuta. Chirox and Bitil were dispatched by Antroz to attack Takanuva, during the Battle for the Codrex. Then Chirox used his Shelek to turn Takanuva deaf and mute so they could ambush him. Takanuva responded violently, bombarding Chirox with light bolts, and throwing Kirop off his back. Chirox and Bitil managed to escape when the latter used his chain lightning power to knock the Toa out. Later on, Chirox and the other Makuta in Karda Nui learned of the Energy Storms. Blind, hurt, and unable to escape, Chirox was killed in the storm. ''Brothers in Arms In an alternate Spherus Magna, the Makuta were created by the Great Beings as creators of new life forms and teachers of the Three Virtues. They were also devoid of all Shadow, having devoted much time to becoming beings of Light. When Mazeka and Vultraz were taken to the fortress of the Great Beings, they demanded that Vultraz stay there to be studied. When he refused, Chirox and Vamprah appeared and grabbed hold of him. Abilities & Traits Chirox was one of the top scientists of the Brotherhood of Makuta and was infamous for creating vicious and destructive Rahi. He was cunning and fought dirty in battle, but lived to do experiments and could typically be seen toying with some Rahi to make it more ferocious. He disliked Mutran's creations because he felt that they do not have enough teeth or weren't intelligent enough. Chirox possessed many special powers typical to his species, which included elemental Shadow powers, shape-shifting, Kraata production, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Chirox often made use of his teleportation power to travel the vast distances between his individual assigned locations. Of the many Shadow abilities Chirox had control over, he was particularly skilled with manipulating a hand of Shadow, for he often used it to remotely move his experiments. Unlike most Makuta, he had enough skill with it to throw objects and to avoid the automatic retraction it usually performed. Like all the Makuta, Chirox evolved past the point of needing a body, and was therefore just energy inside armor. Mask & Tools Chirox wore the Kanohi Shelek, Mask of Silence. It could temporarily disable an opponent's ability to speak or hear. He also carried a Tridax Pod full of Shadow Leeches, and fought with a pair of Hook Blades. Forms Being a Makuta, Chirox had access to many powers, including shape-shifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Chirox: BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *Even though Chirox first created the Lohrak, Mutran received credit for it. Appearances *''Fog'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Withering Soul'' *''Early Sunsets'' *''Late Dawns'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Battle for Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Phantoka Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Visorak Category:Shelek Wearers Category:Cap'n K Category:Makar